


我们的一切

by Aurora1453



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, 有一点点受伤和疼痛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 这是一对恋人的相识、相知、相爱以及相散？还是说——
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	我们的一切

**Author's Note:**

> 单发完结。  
> G1内战AU，可参考Wings Universe。  
> 放飞自我的狗血一箩筐。  
> 1.3w正文+4k番外

在空指红蜘蛛禁闭期的十五循环内，霸天虎军失去了空中优势，前线战况惨烈。

上头那位抽了一支又一支的电子烟，终于想起某炉渣的用途，点名情报总参声波亲自提人，意在充分发挥心灵感应者的异能。

为了谋杀他的顶头上司，霸天虎空指苦心钻研，捣鼓出无数稀奇古怪的发明。

在必然失败的谋反后，这些发明都会在他禁闭期结束时，被官方收缴，送到霸天虎科研部进行适当改良。

配合红蜘蛛本人对他发明的了解，这些改良版在对敌战场上具有奇效，（把威震天的识别讯号换为擎天柱就足够了），它们总能为霸天虎军带来胜利——直到空指再次因谋反被关禁闭，军队失去空优为止。

尽管科研部的TF们拒绝承认，红蜘蛛的谋反其实在一定程度上，推进了霸天虎军事研究的发展。

在这诡异的良性循环中，最棘手的一点是，得让那顽固的炉渣交出他的成果。

没谁会觉得这是容易的任务，除了声波。

读心术在目标的精神越脆弱时，越能轻易获取更多的情报。

地面型的TF对关禁闭顶多感到烦躁，但空中型若被长时间禁飞，将与濒死无异。

红蜘蛛这次被关了十五循环。这将是再简单不过的工作。

但声波驻足于禁闭室外，手指悬停在门禁按钮上方，一动不动。

良久，随着一声微不可闻的叹息，按钮喀哒一响，禁闭室的自动门缓缓向两侧滑开。

* * *

红蜘蛛的理智摇摇欲坠。

他想飞翔、想要光明、想要自由。

但他受困于无限的狭窄黑暗。

于是他更想哭号、想要疯狂、想要毁灭。

寒冷和灼热将他的那对机翼撕裂成两半，一半已经堕落到深渊之底，另一边却仍在挣扎着追逐苍穹。

红蜘蛛蜷缩在墙角。他抓住自己失温的那片机翼，一遍比一遍用力地牵扯揉搓，甚至当疼痛的灼热覆盖了寒冷、神经的麻木取代了痛觉，他也没能停下手中的动作。

红蜘蛛在等待。

门禁开启的咔哒声，让一束微光剖开了禁闭室的幽暗，但红蜘蛛什么也没能感觉到。直到有具机体向他迈步，带起微风滑过他的翼尖，红蜘蛛才意识到有谁来了。

是他。

红蜘蛛昏沉的光镜微微亮起。

“声……波……你、来了。”他不再折磨自己的机翼，试图站起来，但翼根处的疼痛让他跌坐回地面——失去痛觉的机翼和机身脱离，仅剩下了缆线连结。

声波的影子蚕食着红蜘蛛，将他困在角落。

他在他的囚犯面前站定，机械的电子音毫无感情：“交出本次用于刺杀首领的发明，即，增强原子辐射信号的技术。”

红蜘蛛没有回答，只是直勾勾地盯着声波看。他的状况似乎糟糕到连思考都有些费劲。

声波保持沉默。他那副便利的护目镜，让谁都看不出他是否在回视。

过了一会儿，红蜘蛛移开视线，光镜模糊地聚焦虚空，喃喃低语：“哈……一上来就说这个，还真过分。”然后他又摇摇头，回答声波，“我拒绝你的提议。”

“我将使用读心术。”声波说，“你没有拒绝的权利。”

“确实。”红蜘蛛像是想到了什么，弯了弯嘴角，“况且……”

他的话淹没在了声波的读心术中。

声波将双手放在红蜘蛛的头盔两侧，从指尖释放出微弱的电流。对方过于虚弱，只呻吟了两声反抗。

虽然声波的异能有读心术的别名，但它的正式名称是，生物电波探测术。

瞬间的思考、掌握的知识、过去的记忆，只要声波需要，便没有他不知道的。

鉴于红蜘蛛的反叛次数之多，声波已经重复了千万次相同的提人任务。他轻车熟路地探索着对方记忆模块的电波，很快便解析了上头要求获取的技术。

然后，他停顿了一下，多看了一些。

瞬间，庞大的记忆数据裹挟着浓烈的感情，在他全身的电路里横冲乱撞，直抵火种。

声波僵硬在了原地。

某个低哑的声音回荡在禁闭室内：“——况且，我很期待接下来的三分钟。”

* * *

那是声波千万次的提人任务中，随机的一回。

三十循环的禁闭足以让一名Seeker疯狂。

当声波开启禁闭室时，红蜘蛛背对着门口，跪伏在干涸的紫色能量液中，身旁丢弃着两只不成型的翅膀。

声波访问了探视记录，过去的三十循环内，没有任何TF敢来这里。

他又仔细观察了红蜘蛛背部的伤口，边缘的裂痕布满毛刺的棱角。

结论：地上的那对机翼，是红蜘蛛自己一点、一点地撕扯下来的。

声波用指关节叩了叩金属的墙壁。

空气反常的震动，终于让红蜘蛛有了一些反应。他颤抖着直起上身，缓慢转过头，灰暗的光镜聚焦在声源。

“……是、谁？”这声音就和红蜘蛛背部的伤口一样，破碎凌乱得几乎不能算TF发出的声音。

“是我。”声波说，他顿了顿，没有等到任何回应，便接着说，“交出本次用于刺杀首领的发明，即，加速外装甲腐蚀的技术。”

红蜘蛛没说话，似乎在试着理解声波的句子。在良久的沉默后，他慢慢地摇头，说：“不。”然后又重复了一遍，“我、拒绝。”

谋反活该让红蜘蛛被关禁闭，但时间绝不会如此之长。

是他总在最初的时候，拒绝交出那些科研成果，让上头不得不利用长时禁闭，以便于声波榨取情报。

而红蜘蛛，即便在经历了千万次禁闭的折磨后，也从不主动吐出那些技术。声波每次都必须使用读心术，才能完成上头给他的任务。

为何——为何红蜘蛛明知道这是必然的结局，却直到最后一刻都拒绝主动坦白？

声波永远不会让这个疑问诞生在物质世界，但满足自己的好奇心并非难事。这次，声波决定向红蜘蛛的思维深潜。

“我将使用读心术。”声波警告道，“不要反抗。”然后他便连线医疗队做好准备。

虽说丢了翅膀在战时也不算重伤，但以红蜘蛛现在的精神状态，声波至少需要三针镇定剂，才能在红蜘蛛的理智不崩溃时读心——发疯的Seeker什么事都做得出来。

随着红蜘蛛痛苦的一声呻吟，声波成功入侵了他的记忆模块。

他很快就找到了加速外装甲腐蚀的技术，还有下次谋反计划的雏形。这些都被逐一分类记录。

当搜索范围扩大到思维和感情模块后，声波遭遇了反击。

即便因拔翅膀失去了过多的能量液，红蜘蛛的本能依然守护着意识不清的他，让他在精神上踹了声波一脚的同时，在物理上也做出了相同的行动。

情报总参吃了一记，被迫暂停读心。他迅速以固技钳制住Seeker的四肢，将他牢牢摁压在地。

Seeker拼命挣扎，尖爪绝望地在深蓝的机体上抓刻下划痕，甚至还用上了牙齿。

但这对任务经验丰富的声波来说，并不算什么。他娴熟地保持着制服红蜘蛛的姿势，专注读取红蜘蛛拒绝坦白的原因。

「那可是我、的、发、明。怎么可能有交出它的理由？」

「说什么、霸天虎士兵的一切都属于霸天虎。让这种废气理论见普神去吧！」

「铁桶头想听求饶，要我说什么都可以。但想我主动交出去这个东西，把『一切』都『献给』他，绝无可能。」

「在这场战争里，他永远只可以从我这里『夺取』。」

「红蜘蛛决不撤退。」（Starscream never retreats.）

声波反复确认了对最后一条电波的解读，Seeker是认真的。

红蜘蛛要么是彻底疯了，要么——这炉渣、这背信弃义两面三刀的无耻炉渣，还真有那么点特别的坚持，而一些重要的事实则被忽略了。

* * *

作为情报总参，忽略事实是渎职。

在上次红蜘蛛的禁闭期后，声波重新分配监视占比，更加注意观察红蜘蛛的言行。

在之后的某场战役中，惊天雷和闹翻天被敌军击坠。红蜘蛛盘旋在他们的上空，大声嘲笑他们的无能。

往常，这只是空指又一恶劣行径的证明，但声波在战后整理报告时注意到，几乎在那两架被击坠的瞬间，医疗部就收到了红蜘蛛的救援请求。

而那不久之后，红蜘蛛便挂载了曾用于威震天的装甲腐蚀弹，以三分之二机体损毁的代价，优先击坠了敌方空指和他的两架僚机，确保了霸天虎军的空中霸权。

面对三架精英战机，红蜘蛛并没有撤退，这似乎是出于全局战略的考虑，毕竟在那时撤退意味着失去制空权。

但记录显示，偷袭了惊天雷和闹翻天的，正是敌方空指的小队。

“呿，隐形涂料反雷达了不起啊，还不是被我打下来了。”红蜘蛛从再生舱里爬出来后，对前来询问的科研部TF说。

“但，”他瞥了眼还在再生舱的两架僚机，“轮子那边的这个科技，还是得想想办法的。”

“我们缺乏他们的涂料样本。”研究员报告道。

“哈，这有什么难的。”红蜘蛛撇撇嘴，“给我三个循环，你就耐心等着吧。”

声波将一切都看在眼里。当红蜘蛛来找他帮忙时，他并不惊讶。

“给我轮子空军的巡逻排班表。”红蜘蛛向他伸出手，理所当然地看着声波，就好像汽车人的数据库是声波家的后花园。

他像是在刁难，但声波知道这不是。他早就摸透了Seeker的计划，递出准备好的资料。

红蜘蛛哼了一声，尾音带着赞赏，微微上扬。

“你又监视我。”他接过巡逻表，边翻看边说，“但这次就算了。”

然后他收好资料，给声波敬了个标准的军礼。

三个循环后，红蜘蛛带回了涂料样本。

“下场战役前，要是我没看到成果——”满身焦痕的Seeker朝研究员的火种仓比了一枪，“明白了？”

在研究员战战兢兢的保证声中，虎子空军之后不久换上的新型雷达，为汽车人部队带去了毁灭性打击。

庆功宴上，声波一直注视着红蜘蛛。护目镜和口罩为他提供了完美的保护，谁都不会发现情报总参面部的细微变化。

当宴会达到高潮时，基地停电了。

TF们都搭载了夜视功能，况且，喝到烂醉的虎子根本不在乎这点小事。

但情报总参只浅尝了一点高纯，他立即意识到停电的异常。

“声波，这肯定是轮子在搞鬼。”一个熟悉的声音蹭到了他的附近，“基地有备用电源，它和主电源同时故障的概率太低了。”

“这只是你的猜想，红蜘蛛。”声波回答，注意到红蜘蛛的身上并没有高纯的气息。

“断电的监控就是废渣，他们肯定想偷新型雷达，上回这玩意儿可把他们揍得够呛。”红蜘蛛说，然后他环顾了一圈神志不清的虎子，将目光锁定在声波身上，“我们最好去趟研究室。”

他的话确实有点逻辑。声波同意了红蜘蛛的提议。

或许是黑暗给了声波错觉，在他们去往研究室的一路，红蜘蛛似乎比往常要靠近他不少。

研究室外的走廊里，一丝光线透过门缝，照亮了Seeker得意的微笑。

「我就知道。」他用内线对声波说。

然后他透过门缝，观察着研究室内部，又露出了不快的表情：「整整一支小队的汽车人渣滓！值班的那堆废铁肯定开了一打高纯。」

声波注视着走廊深处的黑暗，纠正他：「是两支小队。」

「哼，你敏锐的音频接收器。」红蜘蛛没回头，依旧盯着研究室内，「增援来不及了。我熟悉研究室，里头的五个归我，外头的归你，有异议没？」

『红蜘蛛决不撤退。』声波注视着正在活动关节的Seeker，又听到了那句心声。

但一对五还是有些多了。

「异议：轰隆隆、机器狗，协助红蜘蛛。」声波摁下胸舱的开关，弹射出他的磁带部队。

红蜘蛛呛了一下，终于转过头。他先看了声波一眼，似乎什么也没能看出来，然后略加思索，又皱起了眉：「申请激光鸟更换轰隆隆。」

在轰隆隆的抗议声中，红蜘蛛哼了一声：「研究室里有些东西还是挺危险、嗯，珍贵的。万一你毁掉了珍贵的样本，某些狂热的科研部疯子能直接发宇宙通缉令，到时候就算声波也救不了你。」

轰隆隆不满地顶嘴：「我可以说，这都是轮胎们干的！」

「啧，颇得声波的真传啊。」红蜘蛛斜了眼磁带机，弯腰狠狠戳了几下轰隆隆的头盔，「我说了，那些东西很危——珍贵，笨手笨脚的家伙就别进去了！」

轰隆隆气炸了。声波揉着他被戳疼的部位安抚，再次下达指令：「激光鸟，和轰隆隆交换，协助红蜘蛛。」

红蜘蛛愣了一下，狐疑地问道：「你今天怎么这么好说话？」

「一切为了霸天虎大业。」声波用官腔回答。

红蜘蛛看了看依然噘着嘴的轰隆隆，又摸了摸飞到自己肩上的激光鸟，难得的没有嘲笑这糟烂透了的借口。

他们在寂静的黑暗中，同时把武器切到全自动模式，冲向各自的战场。

等他们一机拖着一名战俘去底层监狱时，基地的照明也已经被维修班恢复了。

红蜘蛛走在声波身侧，絮絮叨叨着身上新添的弹洞。

声波微微偏头，在光亮下再次确认了他们的间距——比在之前停电时，似乎还要近一些。

——是谁，靠近了谁？

* * *

那依然是声波千万次的提人任务中，随机的一回。

红蜘蛛的谋反过后，汽车人因内部分歧，犯了战略大错，霸天虎军节节推进，战况好到让上头那位忘了空指的禁闭期。或者，他只是不想记起来有这么回事。

在红蜘蛛的禁闭期超过三十循环后，声波开始计算精确到塞秒的时间。超过六十循环后，他要求一支医疗队保持全天候待机。超过九十循环后，声波纵容了某两架Seekers蓄意的玩忽职守。

等声波终于被点名去提人时，红蜘蛛已经被关了93循环13塞时26塞分39塞秒。

当深蓝的磁带机打开禁闭室，鲜红的光镜中只映照出了纯粹的紫。

紫色房间的中心倒着一团紫色的铁块，紫色的扭曲金属到处凌乱地散落。

他向前走，紫色的能量液逐渐漫过他纯白的脚尖。

迟来的第三医疗队匆匆越过慢行的机体。

喊叫声、争吵声、仪器声，塞星第一的音频接收器什么都无法捕捉。

他只能看到紫色，他只能听到紫色，紫色、紫色、全部都是紫色。

——直到一点微弱的金红在一片紫色中闪烁跳动，主恒星才终于在他的紫色世界再次升起。

声潮渐归。

他听到医疗队的嘈杂讨论，说这火种简直是个奇迹。

声波将颤抖深藏在机械的电子音下，问：“修复时间，需要多久？”

“我们本来以为，就算不眠不休十个循环也救不回来了。”医疗队队长答道，又确认了一遍维生仪上的数据，声线带上了一丝敬畏，“但红蜘蛛指挥官的火种异常顽强，即使他的机翼、推进器和几乎所有的飞行组件，都被他自己绞成废铁了，他的火种也没有彻底衰弱。该说是医学的奇迹，还是普神的垂怜……”

“说重点。”声波打断了他。

“呃，是的，声波长官。”医疗队队长瑟缩了一下，“我们需要六个循环来完成修复，如果调配件快些，可以缩短到四个循环。”

“配件单。”声波向前伸出手，掌心向上。

“您、您要亲自去取吗？”

声波保持着伸手的动作，耐心地看着医疗队队长。

对方打了个激灵，瞬间立正敬礼：“是的长官，当然了长官，这个就是长官。”

声波收下献过来的配件单，没有立刻离开。

他走到几乎看不出原型的红蜘蛛前，不顾一地紫色的乱七八糟，单膝跪地，低头凝视着那颗微弱的火种。

“毋须恐惧了。（Fear no more.）”他用本音说。

四个循环后，红蜘蛛灰暗的光镜逐渐染上了鲜红。

他意识混沌地盯了天花板一会儿，然后猛地起身，却撞上了再生舱的玻璃，吃痛地又昏了过去。

声波站在再生舱旁，摁下了呼叫按钮。

“数值没问题，顶多是头盔上多道划痕，反正是黑色的也看不出来。”医疗队队长摆弄着仪器唠叨，“我先把再生液放掉，打开舱门，免得他待会儿醒了又要撞一次。哎，你说红蜘蛛指挥官都躺过几千万次再生舱了，这次是怎么搞得……”

声波是知道的。

焦虑、恐惧、痛苦……是红蜘蛛醒来时传递的感情。他的精神这次真的被逼到了极限。但红蜘蛛还有一段微妙的思绪，它一闪而过，仅仅只给声波留下了尾巴。

声波必须再次确认，这对他、不，他们来说，非常重要。

几塞分后，红蜘蛛再次苏醒，他一眼就瞧见了声波，并没有重复刚才的傻动作。

“哟。”红蜘蛛跟声波打了个招呼。

医官和他确认过一些常规问题，便离开去照顾其他伤患。

红蜘蛛照旧打算从再生舱里爬出来。再生液里含有麻醉剂，刚修复完毕的时候，总会留下短暂的麻痹症状。

声波没有帮忙。

红蜘蛛扶着再生舱外沿站稳后，对着声波说：“来吧。”

见声波没反应，他的声线又带上了几分不耐烦：“你的任务难道不是为了获取我的科研成果？不用读心术还在等什么？”

对了，任务——在过去的四个循环里，声波一直在忙红蜘蛛的零件调度，几乎快忘了自己还有任务在身。

这会是个不错的借口，用来解释为什么他亲自来到红蜘蛛身边。

“不要反抗。”声波叮嘱道，这不再是警告了。现在红蜘蛛的精神状态处于正常水平，如果他表层意识强烈反抗，读取记忆模块可能会造成CPU损伤。

像往常一样，声波使用了读心术。

但或许是因为红蜘蛛的精神并不虚弱，声波的读心似乎刺激到了他的某个特殊模块，让红蜘蛛瞬间瞪大了光镜。

“……哦，普神啊，这个恶作剧一点都不有趣。”红蜘蛛小声喃喃。他沉默地看着专注读心的声波，加速了换气的频率。

“声波，那句‘毋须恐惧了’，是你，对吗？”

声波全身的电路都凝塞了，他立即停止读心。

——那个时候，红蜘蛛昏迷了，他不可能听到这句话，他也绝不能听到。这对他们来说太危险了。

“否定。”声波把他所能找到的全部坚定，尽数塞进了电子音里。

红蜘蛛的怀疑几乎满溢出他的光镜。他死死地盯着声波瞧，想要找出谎言的痕迹。

过了一会儿，他勉强点点头：“好吧，你没说那句话，或许是某个医护TF说的。”然后他换上了极为认真的表情，“但声波，我真庆幸那不是你。”

声波没有任何回应，红蜘蛛便自顾自地往下说：“关禁闭是宇宙里最可恶的折磨了。听医官说，我这次几乎把所有的飞行系统都废了——要是一个飞行者不能飞，还要它们有什么用？”

说到这里，他似乎又沉浸在禁闭的痛苦中，机体剧烈颤抖。但他看了眼声波，很快镇定下来。

“我本来不想把事情搞得那么……但有些事情我必须得说。”红蜘蛛顿了一下，艰难地组织语句。

“千万次的禁闭，每次都是你、也只有你这个冷漠的机器会把我放出来，结束我的痛苦。即使那是因为任务，我的机体还是形成了该U球回炉的条件反射——每次靠近你、甚至只要看见你听到你的识别讯号，火种都会像回归了普神一样放松安心。”

“渣的……声波，你是我无尽折磨的唯一救赎。”

“只有一边抱有这样的感觉，那倒还好。但如果，那时是你用本音告诉我‘毋须恐惧了’，这种安慰、承诺、还有守护一样的蠢话……”

“声波，你，该明白这是个多大的麻烦吧？”

声波看着红蜘蛛，不是用读心术、而是用音频接收器，确认了红蜘蛛第一次醒来时那段微妙的思绪——他没见到声波，便以为自己依然在禁闭室里饱受折磨；既然身处恐惧，便不顾一切，一定要设法逃离。

之前红蜘蛛的那些特别的举动，寻求帮助、关心磁带、靠近距离，与最后一份的坦白拼凑起来，声波便明白了一切。

他上前一步，红蜘蛛似乎本能地想要后退，却忘记自己身后便是打开的再生舱。在他倒下去的刹那，他又好像本能地抓住了声波，让他们一起摔了进去。

在狭窄的再生舱里，随着护目镜与口罩解除的咔哒声，红蜘蛛也明白了一切。

最后的隔阂被去除了，他们终于达成了光镜与光镜的真诚对视。

然后，唇齿相交。

“——什么本能啊？我故意的。”三塞分后，面对声波的询问，红蜘蛛不屑一顾。彼时麻药的效果还未退去，他依然如往常，正试着从再生舱里爬出来。

声波先他一步出去，这次他没有再袖手旁观，而是稳稳地握住了红蜘蛛的手臂。

红蜘蛛顺势借力，漂亮地一跃而出。

“满分！”他给自己喝彩，转头看向那张不太熟悉的脸，“好了，我都说过这会是个麻烦了，你打算怎么办？”

声波看着红蜘蛛。

他想起了自己隐忍情绪的原因——那些危险，和他们应有的关系。

霸天虎情报总参，与霸天虎空军总指挥，必须是竞争对手、必须相互制衡、必须对对方抱有恰到好处的厌恶与憎恨……

若非如此，他们必将迎来枪决的结局。

情报总参重新扣上了护目镜和面罩，用电子音回答：“我将删除相关的感情和记忆。”

下一秒，声波便倒在了红蜘蛛的怀里。

* * *

现在。

声波的机体从僵硬中恢复，他的护目镜和口罩已经解除了。

“你想起来了？”红蜘蛛有些吃力地问。他尽量忽略了自己翼根处的疼痛，装出一副轻松自在的样子。

声波伸出手，轻轻抚过红蜘蛛的断翼处，又检查过他足跟的推进器和次级飞行组件，这才点了点头，确认道：“我在这里。”

“Soundy，你明明只纵容自己三塞分，却总浪费时间在不必要的检查上。”红蜘蛛抱怨道。他用双手勾低了声波的脖颈，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“不要那样称呼我。”声波任由红蜘蛛挂在自己的脖子上，顺势把他扶到充电床，让他背对自己坐着，慢慢梳理伤口处裸露的缆线。

“还把时间浪费在说教上。”红蜘蛛哼哼了几声。

“我要复位主缆线，忍住。”声波说，他又顿了顿，“忍不住也可以，但不要咬到舌头。”

“看来那次我咬到舌头是真的吓到——啊啊啊啊！渣的Soundy你轻一点。”

红蜘蛛疼得差点流出生理性清洗液，不过声波的动作很快，并没有让这一切发生。

“如果你平时叫错了，士兵会起疑心。”声波边说边继续复位下一根缆线。

红蜘蛛剧烈地换着气，反驳道：“只、只是基层的普通士兵。第三医疗队的那些家伙不就知道了？他们虽然一直装傻，但估计早就看穿了我们的事情，也没有什么问题嘛。”

“否定。我在最初的时候，特地带着‘礼物’拜访过他们。”

“啊，我被关了九十循环的那次。”

“否定。是93循环13塞时26塞分39塞秒。”

“你记得还真清楚。那，你就不能拿着类似的‘礼物’拜访全军吗？”

“否定。霸天虎中有一名TF无法收礼。”

“……Soundy，我越来越想干掉他了。帮我。”

“否定。”

“啧，他最忌讳我们联手，Soundy受此所累，仅允许自己存在三塞分，却又偏偏公私分明。”

“……肯定。”

“你终于不否定——啊啊啊U球的我都说了要轻点了。”

在红蜘蛛的抱怨声中，声波又复位了一根次级缆线，再接下来的修复，就超越他的职能范围了。

红蜘蛛坐在充电床上，瞥到声波站起来，似乎准备呼叫医疗队，便立即拽住了他的左手。

“三塞分还没到，再一会儿就好。”红蜘蛛手上多用了几分力，“不要那么快离开，不要……删除记忆。”

声波弯下腰，右手轻抚红蜘蛛的头盔，将自己的前额抵住红蜘蛛的，轻轻说：“我曾删除的那些记忆和感情，每次都会因为读你的心被重新激活。红蜘蛛，只有当你也删除这份记忆和感情时，我的那份才能真正消失。你知道的，这对我们都好。”

“红蜘蛛，如果你感到痛苦，就是时候结束一切了。”

“那么，希望我们不要再见了。”

说完，声波吻过红蜘蛛的脸颊，又呼叫了医疗队，光镜便倏然暗淡。他向后倒去，倚着墙滑到地上。

红蜘蛛拖着疼痛的机体，从充电床下到地上，和声波对坐。他单手支着头盔，仔细端详着光镜灰暗的磁带机，喃喃自语：“……你每次都是一样的说辞，但Soundy，我们又有哪次没有再见面？”

* * *

红蜘蛛的谋反越来越频繁了，几乎是一从禁闭室里放出来，就立即实行他下一次的刺杀计划。

他的僚机们本来懒得管这些，但连他们都有些看不下去，专门劝阻过一次后，竟然也没有再多的动作——除了对情报总参异常的注视，和光镜中日益增加的担忧。

于是所有的TF都对增加的谋反频率保持缄默。

这是当然的了，他的僚机们没有任何理由阻止他。

频繁的谋反没有任何弊端。它既能增加和恋人相处的时间，又能接近干掉他们之间的那个“阻碍”，达成自己的野心。

——是的，没有任何弊端。虽说铁桶头越来越健忘，老是忘记要在关禁闭前，先修好自己被揍得稀烂的地方，但这也不算什么。红蜘蛛被拖进禁闭室时，模模糊糊地想到。

威震天并不健忘。

红蜘蛛是空军总指挥官，他还有点用，但最近越来越没用了，只会徒增麻烦。空缺的职位让其他飞行者担任也并非不合适。

与其关禁闭浪费能量，不如改为流放好了。

摸清了上头的考虑，虎子们又把重伤未愈的红蜘蛛从禁闭室里拖出来，冠以叛军之名，丟到了宇宙的角落。

这似乎不是小事，但也不是大事。

譬如情报总参声波，据说听到消息时没有丝毫反应，仅仅是顿了一下，便继续手上的工作。

又譬如红蜘蛛的两位僚机，一位的面甲上摆出了解脱的表情，另一位则因新上司显得忧心忡忡。

只有极少数TF注意到，情报总参和前空指的僚机之间，似乎爆发了前所未有的矛盾。

每次从战场归来时，双方的机体上都会多出来自友军的弹痕，而他们却拒绝谈起袭击者的识别讯号。

第三医疗队队长一边给这三位焊接一边啰嗦：“头痛哦，我知道你们吵吵是因为那个谁，但你们就算闹家务事也别攻击友军啊，这不是给我们徒添工作量嘛，要知道还有一大批伤员等着治疗……”在六只光镜冰冷的注视下，医官摁住了自己八卦的嘴，专心工作。

但他实在忍不住，超小声地补了一句：“等他回来不就好了。反正他总会回来的，那可是红、呃，那个谁不是吗？”

没错，他总会回来的。

在叛军红蜘蛛被流放二十个循环后，他带着他的新头衔，和一艘满载着星际海盗的战舰回来了。

“我可不就是赫赫有名的霸天虎叛军吗？怎么能愧对伟大的威震天陛下赐予我的名号？”红蜘蛛以战舰上数不清的星际海盗为背景，悬停在霸天虎基地上空，懒懒地挥了挥手，“进攻。”

瞬间，这些凶名在外的家伙们从甲板上一跃而下，直接开揍。霸天虎们被偷袭，慌乱地在几位指挥官的命令下组织反击。

这次的话、有了这样的兵力，总能干掉讨厌的铁桶头了吧？

红蜘蛛谨慎观察着战场，注意到了一名深蓝色TF和他部下的缺席。

他咬紧了牙。

身处大后方的霸天虎情报总参，成功骇进了海盗战舰的主系统，掌握了它的控制权。

对于几乎一生都在战舰上度过，视自家战舰如生命之火种的星际海盗来说，这足以是让他们投降的条件，甚至——改换阵营。

收缴了一艘量型星际战舰，还招安了上百名凶猛的战士，威震天不可谓不满意，仁慈地允许前空指官复原职——当然是在禁闭期后。

他深谙用兵之道，红蜘蛛的用处就像海绵里的水，挤挤总还是有的。

三个循环的禁闭期只是表面功夫，但声波还是被点名提人了，上头想知道红蜘蛛是如何控制了这些星际海盗。

“这个啊，是我的一个旧友……”红蜘蛛随口解释，但又顿住了，他看向声波，“你来读心吧。我不想说。”

声波依言照做。

红蜘蛛看着他的机体僵硬，然后又在放松的同时解开了护目镜和口罩。

“Soundy，你真残忍。”红蜘蛛坐在充电床上，晃着腿说，“要是你没有插手，我就可以把铁桶头干掉了，然后一切都可以结束，一切都可以开始。”

“我是霸天虎的情报总参，那个时候并不记得和你的一切。”声波说，坐到了红蜘蛛身边。

“Soundy，你好卑鄙，你太卑鄙了……”红蜘蛛的声音渐低，他没有再晃腿，只是安静地坐在那里。

忽地，他扭过头，扒住声波的肩膀，咬上了他的唇。

这是野兽的原始本能，是带着能量液味的、沾染了无尽绝望的舔舐和啃啮。

声波感受到了一切，他卡住红蜘蛛的颈后，加深了这个不算吻的吻，以此作为唯一的回应。

他们自以为过了很久才分开，但实际依然没有超过三塞分。

两位恋人急速换着气，光镜只映出了对方的身影。

时间不多了，红蜘蛛数着最后的秒数，下定了决心：“我想明白了。”

“什么？”

“我也很卑鄙啊。”他说，“声波，你毋须恐惧了。”

红蜘蛛的笑容转瞬即逝，下一秒，他直挺挺地倒向声波怀里。

距离声波纵容自己的三塞分界限，还有三、二、一……

零。什么也没有发生。

然后，一、二、三……

声波伸手抱住了红蜘蛛，一下又一下地抚摸着他暗色的头盔。

他的恋人终于在自己不懈的劝说下，删除了那份特别的感情与记忆。

做得很好。声波想。这样就可以永远结束他们的一切了。

声波的确在恐惧。

不同于红蜘蛛想让一切开始的祈盼，声波意识到，这份爱恋只会带来灾难，便仅期待着终结。

不过，终结又哪里是容易的事。

即使他们都删除了记忆，来自火种深处的吸引也无法轻易消逝。

他们会陷入无尽的爱恋轮回，求而不得的痛苦将折磨漫长的余生。

然而，当只有他们其一记得，便能清醒地阻止一切的发生，而痛苦也仅仅会降落在一方身上。

声波自始至终都保留着自己的记忆。

他坚信红蜘蛛不会同意他的计划，就利用自己布下了局，引诱对方删除那份特别的感情。

但他们的过往并未被抹去。

塞伯坦人拥有永恒的记忆，声波会独自守望这份宇宙最珍贵的宝物，直到一切的终结。

（喜欢悲剧的观众们可以就此离场。）

* * *

（以下，最后一幕开演。）

声波接到了远征的指令。

说是远征，但也不过是去监视遥远星系的敌方基地。按照上头的意思，这不是任务，是为了犒劳功高苦劳的情报总参，而特别给予的休假。

声波急需从那“一切”中抽身，冷却一下过热的火种，便欣然应允，很快就抵达了那颗星球。

星球很小，也没有什么本地生物，对塞伯坦人来说非常适宜，湿度、酸度、电离浓度，一切都恰到好处。声波联系上当地的霸天虎驻军，成功在敌方基地附近搭了观测站，并巧妙地送进去一批监听设备。

那个小基地没什么重要的情报，他甚至不需要每天监视，也能推测出敌方在这颗星球上的行动轨迹。

声波越来越闲了，他发呆的时间也越来越多。

他考虑着小基地、考虑着塞伯坦、考虑着宇宙的战局，但更多的时候，他不知疲倦地读取着他与红蜘蛛的一切，直到CPU实在负荷不了，陷入深度的充电为止。

声波以为这次休假之旅就会这么无所事事地结束，但不久之后，他便为这个想法后悔了。

他一边诅咒着U球，发誓要把废物手下的火种统统挖出来，一边艰难地躲过汽车人的炮火轰击。

轮子们隐瞒了他们的兵力，声波监测到的并非是基地，仅仅是一个前哨——汽车人的主力全部生活在地表之下的真正基地。

汽车人军队收到了前哨的告警。他们立即意识到，这是除掉霸天虎情报总参的绝佳机会。

声波在他的军旅生涯中，经历过数不清的狼狈。但这次的窘境足以排入前十——情报失误、通讯封锁、战舰被毁、没有支援……

“声波长官，我们趁轮子封锁星球前发出了救援信号！请再坚持一下，援军马上就到！”一名霸天虎驻军一边掩护声波撤退，一边喊道。

“嘶嘶……星球外的……嘶电离包围网？”声波捂着腹部的伤口问，他只中了一枪，但这发子弹并不普通，更像是红蜘蛛以前发明的装甲腐蚀弹，一下子就溶解了他腹腔的内部电路。

红蜘蛛还是错了，声波想。

停电的那天，汽车人并不是来偷新型雷达的，他们的目标是能瞬间击坠一队精英飞行者的恐怖武器。

听到声波的话，那名驻军慌乱起来：“什么？轮子们启动了行星级电离包围网？那岂不是没有任何一艘战舰能突破到这颗星球的表面了！”

“援军……嘶指挥……嘶撕是谁？”声波再问，突破电离包围网并非不可能，只要这位指挥官足够聪明、还有胆量。

“是红蜘蛛指挥官！但这可是电离包围网，厚度达30km的EMP，在电量耗尽前，就算是他也不可能……”

——嗡鸣，从天空中传来了嗡鸣的巨响。

荧绿色的天空看上去比往常暗了些，如果不是习惯于跨星系战争的TF，是很难注意到他们的差别的。

声波观察了一会儿，松了口气，立即指挥霸天虎的驻军们向后方撤退。

那是一个幽绿色的巨型虫洞，足以覆盖整个天空。

起先，只是一个小小的角落染上了阴影，慢慢的、战场被拖入了漆黑的旋涡，然而这这并非日食。

共计十艘庞然大物，一组完整的星际航母战斗群，穿越太空桥，完美突破了行星级电离包围网。

撤退中的霸天虎驻军们放大了镜头倍数，观测到一名红白蓝的Seeker站在旗舰的甲板上。

他扫了一眼正在加急撤退的虎子部队，似乎注意到了什么，面甲上的表情瞬间扭曲。

“——给我把他们轰、成、渣！”

汽车人在这里的布了很强的兵力，霸天虎强力援军的到来，也只是让局势变为了持久战。

“我查清楚了，这颗星球的地下能源特别丰富，要是能抢过来，接下去几千大循环的能量都不用愁了。”红蜘蛛把报告书交到声波手上。

虽然有红蜘蛛带来的中和剂，声波的内部电路依然腐蚀得太快，他直到几循环前才被允许随意走动，还得带着维生仪实时监测，而自从红蜘蛛到这颗星球支援，已经过了三个月循环了。

“你解除通讯屏蔽的进度怎样了？”红蜘蛛又问，“我要铁桶头加派援军过来，这样打下去我们的物资迟早被耗光。”

“67%。”声波答道，他和红蜘蛛面对面在会议室坐着，纯粹在讨论公事。他尽量克制自己，将目光集中在报告书上。

“哇哦，挺快的嘛。”红蜘蛛走到声波身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你得确保自己有足够的时间休息，伤员Soundy大人——”他轻咳了一声，“——我是说，伤员Soundwave大人……”

声波手中的报告书飘落了，红蜘蛛僵硬地看着地上那杂乱，不敢置信地将目光上移。

“你没有删除记忆！”他们异口同声。

“红蜘蛛，解释！”声波的电子音难得扭曲了。

“啧，说实话，你不觉得你先欠我个解释？情报总参大人，你的演技没你想像的那么好。”红蜘蛛想了想，又加了一句，“你这个残忍的大骗子。”

声波愣住了，他的话宛如当头棒喝。

红蜘蛛知道他没有删除记忆，那他所做的那一切……

“什么时候？”声波问，又加重语气重复了一遍，“从——什么时候？”

“自始至终。”红蜘蛛抱起双臂，冷哼了一声，“拜托，你可是我的恋人。就算你天天戴着挡了那张帅脸的护目镜和面罩，也别想阻止我知道你到底有怎样的表情。”

感觉到声波浑身散发出不如现在就去见普神的气息，红蜘蛛就像那时戳轰隆隆一样，狠戳了一下声波的前额，对方只摇晃了一下，又立即坐直了机体。

“为什么？”声波问。他并没有指明问题，但红蜘蛛很清楚他想知道哪些答案。

“我明白你的想法，Soundy。”红蜘蛛说，他坐到声波旁边，双手交叉放到桌上，轻轻绞着，“情报总参和空军总指挥，这不是应该发生的事。我以为你从一开始就想要结束这一切，所以你开始装失忆时，我什么都没说，因为这大概是对的。”

“但这是场战争，红蜘蛛决不撤退。我实在不想放弃，有些方法总得先试试。”他盯着自己的手，继续说，没有注意到声波投来的温和注视，“到底重复了多少回，我都忘掉了，甚至还被该回炉的铁桶头流放。所以我决定，星际海盗的那次，就是最后一次了，结果也失败了。”

红蜘蛛转头看向声波，说：“你的决策符合逻辑，我们应该把彼此遗忘。我知道你一直没有删除记忆，但我想，假如我删除了记忆，你一定也会删除。结果，你并没有，为什么？”

“我们之中，必须有人清楚地记住一切，保证什么都不会发生。”声波答道。

这正是他一直以来坚持的考虑。

但红蜘蛛望着他的光镜，呸了一声：“Soundy，这话你骗骗自己就算了，骗我这个欺诈大师就省省吧。”

“我——”声波说，他停顿了很久，而对面的人相当有耐心，终于等到了他的真正的心声，“——舍不得。”

红蜘蛛咯咯地笑了出来：“卑鄙的家伙！”

“那你又为什么没有删除记忆？”声波反问他。

“嗯，我不是回答过你了？记得吗，那时我说了——‘我也很卑鄙啊’。”红蜘蛛看着声波有些头痛的样子，就没停下过笑，“那个时候你真的相信了，信我就那么干脆地删除了记忆。”

“绝望，是我那时唯一感受到的情绪。”声波说，又摇了摇头，“我高估你的感性了。”

“你也没有如我所料、冷酷地删除记忆。”红蜘蛛轻轻点了下声波火种的位置，“我也高估你的理性了。”

那么，该怎么呢？他们的一切似乎又绕回了原点。

红蜘蛛会继续谋反，扳倒连声波在内的所有阻碍。他还会为此继续创造不可思议的发明，而声波则依然会为了获取新型科技，一次又一次地来到禁闭室……

“我们会被枪决的。”声波仰躺在椅子里，盯着空白的天花板。

“想什么呢？枪决对霸天虎来说也太荣耀了。我们这些渣滓只配下熔炼炉。”红蜘蛛同样专注于天花板，仿佛它就是一块荧幕，正在播放他们的终局。

声波想：如果，我们的谢幕无论如何都是灾难——

红蜘蛛想：如果，我们的句点无论如何都是死亡——

他们转头对视，十指缓缓相扣，光镜中只有彼此。

——那么，现在的每一个瞬间，就是我们仅存的一切了。

-全文完-

番外：第三医疗队、第二科研组以及第一维修班的茶话会

这天战况良好，天气不错，虎子集体休假。

第三医疗队、第二科研组和第一维修班的TF们不屑与其它TF为伍，自认为有更高雅的兴趣，决定聚在一起，举办他们例行的茶话会。

“红蜘蛛那家伙太过分了！”第二科研组组长说，他点着自家一名轻型组员，愤慨、却又优雅地滋溜了一口塞星特产熔岩茶，“我们家的老幺明明什么都没做，只是去取隐形涂料的样本，竟然就被枪指着火种舱威胁了！”

“行啦行啦。”第三医疗队队长安慰道，吹了下还在咕嘟冒泡的熔岩茶，“我听说他只是用手势比划了下，没有用枪嘛。”

组长斜了他一眼，用茶杯敲了敲茶托，“拜托，你这还算医疗队精英？那混蛋手臂上的氖射线是擦得太亮闪瞎了你的光镜不成?”

队长摁下自家医官们，好脾气地问：“那就算他威胁了，你又要怎么办呢？

组长冷笑一声，打开了星际暗网：“当然是发宇宙通缉令了。”

第一维修班班长懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，阻止他道：“算了吧，威震天又不是没试过用这个摆脱他，但你看看人家现在在哪儿呢？”

“听说在遥远的涡状星系带兵打仗。”队长顿了顿，又补充道，“对了，声波长官也在那里支援。”

这个名字一出，全场缄默，就连气温也下降了几度，队长都不用吹茶了。

“这么好的天气，就别提那么恐怖的事情好了吗？”班长抖了抖，往主恒星的光照下挪了挪。

而科研组的老幺，则贴心地给自家组长披上了毯子。

队长感到困惑：“虽说声波长官确实有些吓TF——”

“嘘——”班长和组长蹦起来捂住了他的嘴，“说不定他就在哪儿听着呢！”

队长点了点头，再三发誓不会从自己嘴里吐出他的名字，班长和组长才放开他。

但他依然很好奇，便发问：“介意说说你们和他到底发生了什么？”

班长和组长双双把脸埋进手里。

“别提了。”维修班班长说，“上回基地照明不是被轮子切了嘛，我们班都在大厅里醉着呢，突然就接到了声、那谁的呼叫，让我们过去修电源。但那个时候我头痛得要死，扳手都拿不稳，直接就拒掉了，让他去找别的维修班。结果几塞分后，他突然就发过来了我的黑历史——那种能让你吓得蹦出塞星，非找个宇宙的角落猫着不可。”

“说实话，”队长和组长对视一眼，看向了班长，“我们还挺好奇的。”

“滚。”班长挥挥手，把凑近的两机赶走，“这还没完，我们维修班忍着头痛刚把主电源修好，又接到了去修备用电源的要求。要我说，电源有一个就够用啦，备用电源又不急，等我们宿醉过了再去不行吗？但渣的，他又发过来一份全新的黑历史，这回是让你宁愿自己没有下过生产线，永远留在普神怀抱的那种。”

“我们越来越好奇——”

班长甩出一根维修扳手，啪得拍在桌上，然后满足于现场的寂静：“总之——可怕的事情来了。我们在维修备用电源的时候，那谁竟然和红蜘蛛一起并排走！我亲眼看见的，红蜘蛛的翅膀尖几乎都能擦到他的磁带仓了！他俩一路还有说有笑的，虽然那谁的表情我看不见，但我以U球的后挡板发誓，那面罩下绝对不是一张面瘫脸。”

“嗯，这又有什么不正常的呢？”队长奇怪地问。

班长瞪大了光镜：“哪里都不正常好吗？想想看这俩平时的敌对关系，都是恨不得除对方而后快啊！而且能和红蜘蛛那个疯子说笑的怪胎，全塞伯坦也找不出几个吧？”

“这倒是。”队长爽快承认了，但他在记忆库里搜了搜，还是找不出哪里不对劲，“可他们平时不就是那样的吗？”

“你CPU被他俩一道炸回炉了吧。”旁听的组长骂道，“这一点都不符合逻辑。”

“说实话，咱们第三医疗队和这两位打交道还蛮多的。”队长喝了口茶，目光逐渐放远，“医疗队一般在医疗室工作，那还是我们小队第一次被呼到禁闭室去，任务是声、啊呀，那谁给下的。一打开门，那场景可不是太好看。”

“能量液大爆炸？”班长猜测道。他们都知道红蜘蛛和禁闭室之间的那点破事儿。

“还过分没到那个程度，顶多是揪掉了自己的两片翅膀吧。”队长摇摇头，忽略了其他人宛如看到医学变态的眼神，“反正，我们到的时候，声波正把红蜘蛛压在身下呢！”

没人去纠正关于声波的特殊指代，茶话会上的虎子该灰的灰、该白的白、该碎渣的碎渣渣。

“喂，班长，快点杀掉我。”组长光镜空洞的转过头，“这一定是梦，你要是杀了我，我就能醒来了。”

班长愣了一下，摸上自己的扳手，给组长来了一记，问他：“疼不？”

组长点点头，然后祈盼地看向咕嘟喝茶的队长：“告诉我这不是真的。”

队长甩出一张全方位360°无死角精修全息投影。这正是声波为了控制暴走的红蜘蛛，把他压制在身下的场景。但队长神迹般的摄影才能，让这一幕看起来旖旎无比，仿佛一对恋人正在纠缠彼此。

一时间，茶话会上充满了欢快的气息，“我的光镜瞎了！”等惨叫在众TF间此起彼伏。

科研组组长燃烧自己的科学精神，强忍着吐能量液的冲动，盯着全息投影分析：“那谁在使用霸天虎近身格斗手册之三的第十八招固技！”

维修班班长也附和着点了点头：“没错，仔细观察还能发现，红蜘蛛指挥官的脖子上还插着三针镇定剂。”

真相很明显了。然后他俩一同盯着淡定喝茶的医疗队队长，再次感受到了这家伙的令人头痛之处。

“拜托别这样吓我们了。”组长说，勉强从冲击中恢复，“我的火种萎靡都还没能从那谁的操劳中恢复呢！”

“怎么说？”队长兴致勃勃地放下茶盏。

“整整四个循环啊，我们第二科研组的TF都没能沾到充电床的边！”组长的声音带上了几分悲恸，“平时都好好的，也不知道那谁发什么疯，限时我们半个循环去调度一大批零件。这倒也好说，反正我们这边也经常做这活儿，要提前也就多累些。但没想到，那谁亲自检查了每一个零件的质量，听清楚了啊，是每一个！他连一颗螺丝钉都不放过，统共得查了得有上万个！”

“然后呢？”队长问。

“……渣的想起这个就有气。”组长重锤桌子，让班长赶忙护住自己的茶盏，“90%的不合格率！几乎全部都得重新调度，我们又调了几次，已经累得连普神都不会收、只能投奔U球了，他竟然还不满意，要求我们现、场、赶、制！结果就是，全组的TF在那谁的监视下，整整四个循环没敢休息。”

说着，组长开始大喘气，摸索出速效火种强化药。

班长同情地拍了拍组长的肩，顺口吐槽：“就连威震天陛下的零件都没能让他这么在意吧？要用零件的TF到底是谁啊？听说他比较护短，也许是溺爱那个磁带过头了？”

队长发出了一声令在场TF无不毛骨悚然的笑。

“我警告你，你可别乱来啊！”组长试图阻止他，“我的火种现在超级脆弱的！”

队长摇了摇头，说：“我只是想问你几个问题。虽然你那个时候忙得天昏地暗，没有注意到零件的组成，但现在总能仔细回想起来吧？”

“哈？这有什么重要的。”组长翻出那份配件单，放在桌子上，然后他注意到了什么，“喂，第三医疗队队长，这上面有你的签名啊。”

“那就对了，就是这份。”队长抽出一页，点过上面的一些零件，“α-03型主能量管线，β-01型气流感官元件……Ω-04型推进器涡扇装置。”

一开始，众TF还很不解，但随着零件的增加，他每念一个，就有一名科研组的TF昏倒过去。

组长哆哆嗦嗦地指向了那份零件单，话不成句：“他、那谁是为了、红……”然后他晕倒了。

等科研组组长刚被医官救醒，就听到医疗队队长说：“所以说，我没有在开玩笑。”

“我、我不信！证据，我需要确凿的证据！”他大声喊着，拒绝接受现实。

“喂，你别——”维修班班长试图阻止，但还是太晚了。

再一次，全方位360°无死角精修全息投影出现在了大家的视野里。

声波正单膝跪在一地紫色的奇怪玩意儿中，伸出手触摸自己面前的奇怪铁块中的一个小亮点。虽然他依然是口罩护目镜全副武装，但神迹的摄影术，让声波浑身散发生神圣和虔诚的气息。

“这啥哦？”班长问，但很快他就后悔了。

队长拿出一根小棍子，点着铁块说：“红蜘蛛指挥官。”然后又点着小亮点说，“他的火种。”

班长和组长同时擦了擦光镜，盯着投影看了十来秒，干脆地一起晕了过去。

火种，TF视之等同于生命的最重要之物，是能随便碰的吗?

等他们再次被医官们救醒，组长很默契地把自己的速效火种强化药，分了班长一半。

但他还是无法接受现实。

“这、这还是比较间接的……”组长说，然后一把被班长捂住了嘴。

晚了。

队长耸耸肩，啪叽摁下了按钮，简直就是在说，你真的那么想死就不怪我啦。

全方位360°无死角精修全息投影，不，比之前还要大上几倍的超大特写，笼罩在了茶话会的上空。

那是一个浓情的吻。即便是队长神迹般的摄影术，也不能让这场景再暧昧些了。

狭窄、幽暗的再生舱，露出了一点尖牙的红蜘蛛指挥官，还有好像去除了面罩和护目镜的那谁……

下一秒，这个投影就被掐断了。

GJ！班长冲着手握遥控器、精神崩溃的组长竖了个拇指。要是再看下去，就没谁能修复他碎裂的光镜和衰弱的火种了。

——茶话会结束了。

与会者在之后全部参与了第三医疗队的精神辅导，茶话会活动无期限停止。而他们的第三医疗队的队长，茶话会的发起人之一，则在认真考虑要不要把它改名为“八卦研讨会”。

遥远的涡状星系。

红蜘蛛和声波窝在暗室的沙发上，一边嚼着零嘴，一边观看茶话会的直播。

听到维修班班长的黑历史诉苦时，红蜘蛛问声波：“你给他看了什么啊？”

“……空闲时的兴趣爱好：对着普神自【哔——】。”

“后面更那个的——好了我懂了，是U球对吧。”

看到声波压在自己身上的投影，红蜘蛛给自己塞了一把塞星炸铜条，评价道：“第三医疗队的队长是个人才，不把他挖到情报部门太可惜了。”

“他在他本家的医疗队相当有声望，挖角难度很大。”声波答道，调整了一下坐姿。

“对了，你之前不是带着‘礼物’去拜访他们了？看来没什么用啊。”

“再多拜访些TF就是了。”

在科研组组长抱怨调配件时，红蜘蛛侧头看向声波：“你没必要那么在意的，反正一上战场，很快又要换新的了。”

荧屏上画面一转，又出现了声波单膝跪地的投影。

“你值得这些。”声波说。

红蜘蛛握住了他的手。

然后他们打kiss的那张投影出现了，又在数秒内被掐断。

红蜘蛛头也没回，对着身边的恋人说：“不是那个快疯掉的组长，是你做的。”

“肯定。”声波承认了，“我的面部情报是机密。”

红蜘蛛瞥了一眼，意味深长地笑了一下：“就当是这样吧。”

随着茶话会的结束，红蜘蛛站了起来，拍拍身上的食物残渣：“好了，该充电了。”

他们互相吻别，转进各自的舱房休息。

明天还有一场硬仗要打，谁都没有胜利的把握。

但毋须恐惧，因为此时此刻，他们彼此的一切，正陪在他们身边。

-完-

后记：

这是一对恋人的相识、相知、相爱以及相散？还是说——再次相逢？

我写得很开心，番外玩得比正文更开心。

祝愿他们有一个幸福美满的结局。

这次我想讨论声红在正剧背景下的可能性，一开始只能想到BE，但后来发现开放式的结局也能算HE的一种。

他们想走到最后，一定要面对Mega的猜忌、SS的野心、和Soundy的立场。

这都是艰难的事，达成幸福结局的概率也许小于0.0000000001%。

但这都没有关系，至少他们在走向结局的过程中，是幸福的，那就已经足够了。

为了注定悲剧的终点，放弃旅途中幸福的可能性，那岂不是太可惜啦？

所以——

「如果对未来没有信心的话，就请好好珍惜当下吧。」

这个大概就是全文的主旋律了。

顺便一点最后的补充设定（挠破了头找不到合适时机塞进去的）：

SS的星际海盗舰队，是名为Zardak=黑天火的学院旧友送给他的（参考咱Wings Universe的YY）。

设定是Zardak被炸了以后假死，转行当了星际海盗，生意红火。中途捡到了被流放的SS，这俩一叙旧，Zardak就超豪爽地送（不是借）了艘战舰出去，鼓励SS干掉Mega追求自己的爱情（误），并声称类似的战舰他还有上万艘——所以，不要客气，随便用。

然后，假如声红真的在概率小于0.0000000001%的情况下有了幸福结局，他们大概会决定在Zardak的主舰上举办婚礼（误）。


End file.
